Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that corresponds to a copier, facsimile machine, printer, printing machine, and a multi-function peripheral including at least two functions of the copier, facsimile machine, printer, and printing machine to adjust a position of a recording medium, and a method of positional adjustment in image formation performed by the image forming apparatus.
Related Art
In image forming apparatuses that correspond to copiers, facsimile machines, printers, printing machines, and multi-function peripherals including at least two functions of the copier, facsimile machine, printer, and printing machine, a side fence is provided to align a recording medium in a width direction. In consideration of variation of measurements in recording media, the side fence has a margin with respect to a reference width of the recording medium. This margin of the side fence causes deviation of a position of the recording medium by a length of a gap between the recording medium and the side fence. When an image formed on an image bearer is transferred onto a recording medium, an image forming position on a sheet conveying path at which the image is transferred onto the recording medium is shifted.
In order to address this inconvenience, a known image forming apparatus employs a detector on a sheet conveying path to detect a position of a recording medium to prevent deflection of an image transfer position to the recording medium based on positional information of the recording medium.
For example, a known image forming apparatus includes an exposure device to optically write an image onto a photoconductor and a sensor. Based on positional information obtained by the sensor, an optical writing position of the exposure device is adjusted to correct the position of a toner image on a photoconductor. Accordingly, the position of the image to be transferred onto a recording medium at a transfer position.
For another example, a known image forming apparatus includes a duplex printing unit, by which a recording medium is shifted to correct an image transfer position.